Vegeta and the Technicolor Dream Cloth
by earlschibiangel
Summary: A man of poor circumslances finds himself getting all he needs after some weird coinidences.... B/V...
1. Chapter 1

A blond woman comes before a group of children whose tails flicker in the air.

"I know that you have never heard this story. This is a tail from your queen's home planet, Earth. This is a tale of a child that wanted to achieve his greatest dream, like you all hope that you will achieve some day. One day you all will become great fighters or scientists."

_Some folks dream of the wonders they'll do  
Before their time on this planet is through  
Some just don't have anything planned  
They hide their hopes and their heads in the sand  
Now I don't say who is wrong, who is right  
But if by chance you are here for the night  
Then all I need is an hour or two  
To tell the tale of a dreamer like you  
We all dream a lot - some are lucky, some are not  
But if you think it, want it, dream it, then it's real  
You are what you feel_

_But all that I say can be told another way  
In the story of a boy…_

Vegeta stepped out of the open door; fog surrounded his white clothed body.

_I closed my eyes, drew back the curtain  
To see for certain what I thought I knew  
Far far away, someone was weeping  
But the world was sleeping  
Any dream will do_

**  
_Vegeta & Children  
_**  
_I wore my coat, with golden lining  
Bright colors shining, wonderful and new  
And in the east, the dawn was breaking  
And the world was waking  
Any dream will do_

**_Vegeta_**

_A crash of drums, a flash of light  
My golden coat flew out of sight  
The colors faded into darkness  
I was left alone_

**_Vegeta & Children_**

_May I return to the beginning  
The light is dimming, and the dream is too  
The world and I, we are still waiting  
Still hesitating  
Any dream will do_

**_Vegeta _**

_A crash of drums, a flash of light  
My golden coat flew out of sight  
The colors faded into darkness  
I was left alone_

**_Vegeta & Children_**

_May I return to the beginning  
The light is dimming, and the dream is too  
The world and I, we are still waiting  
Still hesitating  
Any dream will do, dream came true_


	2. Chapter 2

The blond lady emerges from the door that Vegeta had exited from earlier. Vegeta approaches her and she hands him a very colorful coat. Vegeta eyed it with disgust, but with a fake smile he heads out the foggy door. As he disappears into the clouds of smoke she heads up onto the stage, a big smile on her face. She walks toward a desert in the distance that grows closer until it becomes real.

_Way way back many centuries ago,  
Not long after the Bible began  
Vegeta lived in the land of Vegeta-sei,  
A fine example of a family man._

She moves closer to a flock of sheep that surround a man in a chair. The sleeping man looks like Vegeta, but with a goatee and is quite a bit taller.

_Vegeta, Vegeta and sons,  
Depended on farming to earn their keep.  
Vegeta, Vegeta and sons,  
Spent all of his days in the fields with sheep.  
Vegeta was the founder of a whole new nation  
_

She smiles as she crouches before him. He awakens and smiles at her. She stands up as several women in black come in with items above their heads. Their tails dance behind them.

_Thanks to the number of children he had  
He was also known as King, but most of the time  
His sons and his wives used to call him Dad.  
_

He blew a kiss to his several wives who walked before him. The women smiled as they danced, most of their faces covered.

_Vegeta, Vegeta and sons,  
Men of the soil, of the sheaf and crook  
Vegeta, Vegeta and sons,  
A remarkable family in anyone's book._

_Radditz was the eldest of the children of Israel  
With Kakarot and Nappa the next in line  
Brolly and Bardock with Cauliflower and Turles  
Yamcha and Goten took the total to nine  
Vegeta, Vegeta and sons,  
Goku and Gohan, which leaves only one  
Vegeta, Vegeta and sons,  
Vegeta – Vegeta's favourite son  
Vegeta, Vegeta and sons_

_Vegeta, Vegeta and sons_

_Vegeta, Vegeta and sons_

_Vegeta, Vegeta and sons_

All the boys pop out to laugh and smile. Vegeta on the other hand walks out from the desert. King Vegeta who has been looking at a book looks up when Prince Vegeta walks over to the group. They look at each other and with a grimace hug.


	3. Chapter 3

The king turned toward the blonde woman, a smirk on his face. In his hand he holds a picture, a fond look on his face. Vegeta stands next to him with the woman, both looking at the picture.

_Vegeta's mother, she was quite my favourite wife  
I never really loved another all my life  
And Vegeta was my joy because  
He reminded me of her  
_

The blonde lady looks at the children.

_Through young Vegeta, Vegeta lived his youth again  
Loved him, praised him, gave him all he could, but then  
It made the rest feel second best  
And even if they were -  
_

The group of brothers frown as they look over at their father and their least favorite brother.

_Being told we're also-rans  
Does not makes us Joseph fans_

The blonde lady frowns as she steps away from the brothers.

_But where they had really missed the boat is_

The brothers crowd around her a frown on each of their faces.

_We're great guys but no-one seems to notice_

As the blond woman sings the brothers feign love for their brother as they hug and greet the young Vegeta, but as soon as his back was turned they made motions of stabbing him or hitting him.

_Vegeta's charm and winning smile  
Failed to slay them in the aisle  
And his father couldn't see the danger  
He could not imagine any danger  
He just saw in Vegeta all his dreams come true  
Vegeta wanted to show the world he loved his son  
To make it clear that Vegeta was the special one  
So Vegeta bought his son a coat  
A multi-coloured coat to wear_

_  
_  
The women bring forward his coat, all of them wearing smiles as the brothers in single color coats frown. Vegeta looks at the coat with a smirk and looks it over, his eyes glittering with pride.

_Vegeta's coat was elegant,  
The cut was fine  
The tasteful style was the  
Ultimate in good design  
And this is why it caught the eye  
A king would stop and stare _

The women dance around the pleased Vegeta who is still trying on his coat. He pulls it tight around him as he looks at his brothers. The woman's black dresses swirl around them as the colored undergarments swirl too.

_And when Joseph tried it on  
He knew his sheepskin days were gone_

The children run up to the stage and begin to sing and dance with the women.

_Such a dazzling coat of many colours  
How he loved his coat of many coloures_

The blonde lady smiles as she dances and sings with the women and the men.

_In a class above the rest  
It even went well with his vest  
Such a stunning coat of many colours  
How he loved his coat of many colours  
It was red and yellow and green and  
Brown and blue  
Vegeta's brothers weren't  
Too pleased with what they saw_

His brothers dance and sing as the swirl around him with their mothers.

_We have never liked him  
All that much before  
And now this coat  
Has got our goat  
We feel life is unfair_

The children dance around Vegeta as the singing continues.

_And when Vegeta graced the scene  
His brothers turned a shade of green  
His astounding clothing took the biscuit _

The brothers frown at the blonde woman as the look away from the beautiful coat.

_Quite the smoothest person in the district_

Vegeta and his step moms sing as they dance around his swirling form.

_I look handsome, I look smart  
I am walking work of art  
Such a dazzling coat of colours  
How I love my coat of many colours _

The blonde woman joins the children and the women.

_It was red and yellow and green and brown  
And scarlet and black and ochre and peach  
And ruby and olive and violet and fawn  
And lilac and gold and chocolate and mauve  
And cream and crimson and silver and rose  
And azure and lemon and russet and grey  
And purple and white and pink and orange  
And red and yellow and green and brown and  
blue!_


	4. Chapter 4

The children applauded as the scene changed. Now the blonde lady, Bunny, stood in the middle of the brothers.

_Vegeta's coat annoyed his brothers_

The brothers glower at Bunny.

_But what makes us mad  
Are the things that Vegeta tells us of the  
Dream's he often had_

Vegeta appears behind the group, his dark eyes glowering as he stands serenely as corn sways behind him.

_I dreamed that in the fields one day,  
The corn gave me sign  
Your eleven sheaves of corn  
All turned and bowed to mine  
My sheaf was quite a sight to see  
A golden sheaf and tall  
Yours were green and second-rate  
And really rather small_

Vegeta smirks at them as he tells them of their worthlessness. With his pointer and thumb he shows how small they are. Of course the brothers feel angry that he has belittled them.

_This is not the kind of thing  
We brothers like to hear  
It seems to us that Vegeta and his  
Dreams should disappear_

Vegeta walks over to the group, his face annoyed.

"I'd like to see you try," he mutters.

_I dreamed I saw eleven stars,  
The sun the moon and sky  
Bowing down before my star,  
It made me wonder why  
_

He looks back at his brother as he gloats about his superiority.

_Could it be that I was born  
For higher thing than you?  
A post in someone's government,  
A ministry or two_

Vegeta disappears for a moment as the brothers carry Bunny out to the center of the stage before crowding around her.

_The dreams of our dear brother are  
The decade's biggest yawn  
His talk of stars and golden sheaves  
Is just a load of corn  
_

They look over at him as he walks away. You can see that his aura is blazing around him, but he remains calm. That is until what is said next.

_Not only is he tactless but  
He's also rather dim  
For there's eleven of us and  
There's only one of him _

Vegeta turns to the brothers, an energy ball glowing in his hand. None of them are really paying him any mind as they dance with Bunny, who is of course rather dim so she sees none of Vegeta's anger.

_  
The dreams of course will not come true  
That is, we think they won't come true  
That is, we hope they won't come true  
What if he's right all along?_

Vegeta smirks as the ball disperses and the brothers cower without openly showing it. As Vegeta walks past they shy away from him until he has passed completely and then they start snapping their fingers as they break out in dance.

_The dreams are more than crystal clear,  
The writing on the wall  
Means that Vegeta some day soon  
Will rise above us all  
The accuracy of the dreams  
We brothers do not know  
But one thing we are sure about  
The dreamer  
Has to go!_

Vegeta walks past one more time as they plan his demise.


	5. Chapter 5

The scene opens up to reveal a desert with no one around, that is until the brothers show up. They are all dressed in beach gear complete with sunglasses. Bunny is in the middle in a white sundress, sunglasses on her face.

_Next day, far from home,  
The brothers planned the repulsive crime_

Bunny puts her sunglasses on the top of her head as the brothers walk past her.

_Let us grab him now,  
Do him in, while weave got the time_

Vegeta walks out, he is also decked out in beach attire. The brothers act all nice as he high fives a few, the act obviously unfamiliar to the whole lot who usually do not show affection to anyone, but their mates and that does not happen often at all.

_This they did and made the most of it  
Tore his coat and flung him in pit_

Vegeta was caught off guard as his brother, Yamcha, punched him in the stomach with an energy ball. Vegeta glares up at the brothers as they all jump him and with a grunt they take him down. They tear the multicolor coat off of him before flinging him into a nearby well. With a growl he is gone into the darkness.

_Let us leave him here,  
All alone, and he's bound to die_

Suddenly a pink blob showed up, his purple eyes glaring at the brothers.

_When some warriors,  
An ugly crew, came riding by  
In a flash the brothers changed their plan_

_We need cash. Let's sell him if we can_

Vegeta climbs to the edge of the well, his face looks pissed, but exhausted.

_Poor, poor Joseph, what'cha gonna do?  
Things look bad for you, hey, what'cha gonna do?  
Poor, poor Joseph, what'cha gonna do?  
Things look bad for you, hey, what'cha gonna do?_

_Could you use a slave,  
You ugly bunch of warriors?  
Young, strong, well-behaved,  
Going cheap and he knows how to fight_

The brothers grab him and shove him over to the pink blob, which chains him to his belt. Vegeta of course puts up a fight. The blob hands the eldest brother a bag with silver coins.

_In a trice the dirty deal was done  
Silver coins for Vegeta's favourite son  
Then the warriors  
Galloped off with the slave in tow  
Off to space where Vegeta was not keen to go  
It wouldn't be a picnic he could tell_

Vegeta fought the whole way there. He kicked at the blob who just laughed at him.

_Vegeta's brothers tore  
His precious multi-coloured coat  
Having ripped it up,  
They next attacked a passing goat  
Soon the wretched creature was no more  
They dipped his coat in blood and guts and gore_

Bunny frowned at them as she watched the scene, her eyes now turned to where Vegeta had been taken. In each of the brothers' hands they held either part of the goat or part of the coat. All of them were smirking, obviously proud of themselves.

_Oh now brothers, how low can you stoop?  
You make a sordid group, hey, how low can you stoop?  
Poor, poor Joseph, sold to be a slave  
Situation's grave, hey, sold to be a slave_


	6. Chapter 6

Yamcha steps out first, the other brothers slowly following him, all of them are decked out in cowboy hats and boots. Yamcha steps over to his father, a fake look of sadness on his face.

_Father we've something to tell you, a story of our time  
A tragic but inspiring tale of manhood in its prime  
You know you had a dozen sons -  
_

King Vegeta nods, but at the next word frowns in confusion as he looks out at his sons, all of them with the same sad face. Nappa steps forward, Vegeta's coat in hand. There is blood dripping off the cotton fabric, some of the colors bleeding through. He hands the coat to King Vegeta as he looks down, a smirk on his face as he tries not to laugh.

_Well now that's not quite true  
But feel no sorrow, do not grieve,  
He would not want you to_

The wives stand up, all looking uncaring now, kind of like they knew what had happened. Radditz steps forward, his face impassive as he stands behind his father. He looks to the skies as Vegeta does too.

_There's one more angel in heave  
There's one more star in the sky  
Vegeta we'll never forget you  
It's tough but we're gonna get by  
There's one less place at our table  
There's one more tear in my eye_

The group of wives and sons now stand behind Vegeta, all of them singing as they looks at the skies.

_But Joseph the things that you stood for_

Kakarot steps forward now, his eyes shining with unshed tears as he looks down at his father.

_Like truth and light never die  
_

He steps back as Goku steps forward. He holds a hand to his throat as he tells his father the lie of his favorite sons "death."

_When I think of his last great battle  
A lump comes to my throat  
It takes a man who knows no fear  
To wrestle with…_

He pauses as his mind goes blank and then he spits out a word that makes King Vegeta even more shocked then before.

_a goat  
_

He steps back and Bardock steps forward. He hands him the coat that is shredded beyond recognition, except for the colors. Bunny stands off to the side as the scene progresses on.

_His blood-stained coat is tribute to  
His final sacrifice  
His body may be past its peak  
But his soul's in paradise_

Vegeta nods, even though he still seems bewildered. One of the wives takes the coat and begins to wail as Vegeta stands from his chair. The brothers gather closer around him, all of them still looking sad.

"Good bye little Vegeta!" one cries out as the other boys smile before their father looks at them, at that time they look forlorn again.

"Adios buckaroo!" another calls to the skies. You can tell that the brothers are trying not to laugh. Vegeta begins to sing, his eyes sad as he looks at the coat he now holds in his hands once again.

_There's one less place at our table  
There's one more tear in my eye_

Now the brothers sing as Vegeta, pulling the coat close begins to walk off.

_But Vegeta the things that you stood for_

_Like truth and light never die _

_Carve his name with pride and courage_

_Let no tear be shed_

_If he had not laid down his life  
We all would now be dead_

As the last words are uttered Vegeta shuts his tent flap, one of the women going in with him. Everyone breaks out in smiles and begin to dance around the fire. Country music begins to play as they all begin to doe-si-doe. As the women dance around you can see the different colors under their dresses.

_There's one more angel in heave  
There's one more star in the sky  
Vegeta the things that you stood for_

_Like truth and light never die_

_Yee ha!_

Goten dances around with the sleeves from the coat on his arms, a bright smile on his face. Everyone is still dancing and none of them notice that the light in the tent is back on_._

_There's one more angel in heave  
There's one more star in the sky  
Vegeta the things that you stood for_

_Like truth and light never die_

_There's one more angel in heave  
There's one more star in the sky  
Vegeta the things that you stood for_

_Like truth and light never—_

The songs stops as Vegeta steps out and upon seeing Goten with the sleeves of the coat goes over and snatches them off of him as Yamcha begins to sing again.

_There's one more angel in heaven_

_There is one more star in the sky._

Sobs break out from the brothers and wives as they point at the skies. Vegeta looks pissed, but says nothing as Yamcha continues.

_But father the things that he stood for_

_Like… democracy… never…_

Vegeta shakes his head at his son as he walks off. Now that Vegeta's back is turned you can see that the women are smiling and the brothers are beginning too. Suddenly the music starts up again as Vegeta closes his tent and the lights go off. There is a few more seconds of dancing before they all stop and yell loudly…

_DIE!!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Vegeta was taken to space in chains and sold,  
Where he was bought by a captain named by Zarbon_

Bunny walks down a walk way with Zarbon and his male entourage. Zarbon is a blue male with a very muscular body. Vegeta walked behind him in all white, his skin tones darker now and his muscles bulging under the tight material. All of the males had the same, but Vegeta's was complete with silver tipped boots like the ones that Zarbon wore.

_Zarbon had very few cares  
He was one of space's millionaires  
Having made a fortune buying shares in_

_Porn vids_

They all now stood at a table, all the other males fighting for the captain's attentions. Bunny stood next to him, her eyes bright as she watched the squabbling.

_Zarbon had made a huge pile  
Owned a large percentage of the Milky Way_

They piled on silver coins as Zarbon looked on. The coins filled the table as the men stood at attention.

_Meant that I could really live in style_

Bunny nodded.

_And he did_

Zarbon smirked as he tossed the coins around him.

_Oh, yes I did._

Vegeta shoved the others out of the way as he made his approach toward Zarbon.

_Vegeta was an unimportant  
Slave who found he liked his master  
Consequently worked much harder  
Even with devotion  
Zarbon could see that Vegeta  
Was a cut above the average  
Made him leader of his household  
Maximum promotion_

With a smirk he handed Zarbon some more bags of money, making the blue man smile wider. He hands Vegeta a big sack of money and they get up to walk down a black and white hall that glitters like diamonds. Now Vegeta is in a white spandex suit like before, but he has a black cape and silver bracelets on his arms.

_Zarbon was cool and so fine_

_But my wife would never toe the line_

Bunny steps forward as the men walk behind her. She holds up a bible, a large gold cross on the front of it.

_It's all there in chapter thirty-nine  
Of Genesis  
She was beautiful but_

The view changes and now we are in a large red room, most of it a large bed with lots of males in practically nothing. A beautiful white skinned woman lay in the middle, her eyes a deep green while her long hair was deep black. She wore a see through gown that showed off her whole body through it, except for where silver hand prints covered her ass, pussy, and breasts.

_Evil_

_Saw a lot of men against his will  
He would have to tell her that she still  
Was his_

"You're mine," Zarbon said as he grabbed his wife, grabbed one firm breast in his hand and kissed her roughly. After tossing her from him he left the room.

_Vegeta's looks and handsome figure  
Had attracted her attention  
Every morning she would beckon_

Potumtet, Zarbon's wife, shoves Vegeta down on her bed as he struggles she touches him on his crouch. Vegeta looks up at her in shock as he shoves her away from him.

_Come and lay with me love  
_

The women in the room grabbed at him as he tried to leave, but he shoved them away. Potumtet appeared before him as he tried to leave the room, once again asking him to sleep with her.

_Vegeta wanted to resist her,  
Till one day she proved too eager  
Vegeta cried in vain_

_Please stop  
I don't believe in free love_

With a shove Vegeta was on the bed, his cloths gone as she lay above him. Now we look were Zarbon sat, his gold and silver around him.

_Zarbon was counting shekels  
In his den below the bedroom  
When he heard a mighty rumpus  
Clattering above him  
_

With a frustrated growl all the coins went flying as he tossed them from him.

_Suddenly he knew his riches  
Couldn't buy him what he wanted  
Gold would never make him happy  
If she didn't love him_

With a growl he burst into the room. Zarbon shoved the doors open, both of them falling to the door.

_Letting out a mighty roar  
Zarbon burst through the door_

_Vegeta, I'll see you rot in jail  
The things that you have done are beyond the pale_

Vegeta was taken from the room as Zarbon yanked his wife toward him. She smirked as she watched him being drug away from the room.

_Poor, poor Vegeta, locked up in a cell  
Things ain't going well, hey, locked up in a cell  
Poor, poor Vegeta, locked up in a cell  
Things ain't going well, hey, locked up in a cell  
Locked up in a cell_

Vegeta yelled, his voice echoing as he was tossed down what appeared to be a well. He landed with a thud in a dark room with bars surrounding him. He looked around as people whispered around him.

* * *

I see that 2 peeps have voted on my poll for Vegeta for president. I hope to see a bigger poll in the next month because Vegeta will start ruling my fanfics!! He will start contributing on my fics so depending on the votes this fic may continue as it is, all of the fics pending included, may change... The winner will be included in final thoughts... Thanx!!


	8. Chapter 8

Vegeta stands in a small space with bars around him; his dark eyes scan the darkness as he scowls at the echoing voices. He looks around him, his harsh voice filling the small chamber.

_  
__Close every door to me,  
Hide all the world from me  
Bar all the windows  
And shut out the light  
Do what you want with me,  
Hate me and laugh at me  
Darken my daytime  
And torture my night  
If my life were important I  
Would ask will I live or die  
But I know the answers lie  
Far from this world  
Close every door to me,  
Keep those I love from me  
Children of Vegeta-sei  
Are never alone  
For I know I shall find  
My own peace of mind  
For I have been promised  
A land of my own_

The moonlight fills the room as he continues to sing. The children sit in their chairs, the candles flittering around them, glowing around them.

_Close every door to me,  
Hide all the world from me  
Bar all the windows  
And shut out the light_


	9. Chapter 9

Bunny approaches the cage, her cloths now black and her hair down around her back. She held in her hands a small white candle glowed. Around Vegeta were candles that lit the darkness of the jail.

_Vegeta's luck was really out,  
His spirit and his fortune low  
Alone he sat, alone he thought  
Of happy times he used to know_

Around him were several more cells, all of them occupied with unidentified prisoners.

_Hey dreamer, don't be so upset_

_Hey Vegeta, you're not beaten yet_

Bunny leans her head into his cell as multiple people in cloaks crowd around his cell. Vegeta frowns at all the people and grabbing the candle that she had placed in his cell.

_Go, go, go Vegeta you know what they say  
Hang on now Vegeta you'll make it some day  
Don't give up Vegeta fight till you drop  
We've read the book and you come at on top_

Bunny hides in the shadows as the prison door opens and a fat pig and a small cat were thrown into the cell.

_Now into Joseph's prison cell  
Were flung two very frightened men_

The two men hovered together as the door slammed shut. They then see Vegeta and run to him. Vegeta is still glaring as the stand before him.

_We don't think we will ever  
See the light of day again  
Hey Joseph, help us if you can  
We've had dreams that we don't understand_

Bunny stands between the men, a smile on her face as the pig gives her some cookies and the cat gives her a daiquiri.

_Both men were servants of Pharaoh the King  
Both in the doghouse for doing their thing_

Bunny turns to the cook, a pig with a chief hat and apron on. In his hands is a plate filled with cookies. Next to him stood a cat, his small body floating off the ground as he holds a tray.

_One was a baker, a cook in his prime  
One was a butler, the Jeeves of his time_

Vegeta beckons them into his cell, obviously he still does not like them close, but he feels that he must do as he is supposed to.

_Tell me of your dreams my friends  
And I will tell you what they show  
Though I cannot guarantee  
To get it right, I'll have a go_

The cat, Puar, stepped forward, his eyes darting around as he approached Vegeta.

_First the butler, trembling took the floor  
Nervously he spoke of what he saw_

With a frown he explained his dream. It appeared to truly have been bothering him.

_There I was standing in front of a vine  
I took some grapes and I crushed them to wine  
I gave some to Pharaoh who drank from my cup  
I tried to interpret but I had to give up_

Vegeta looked confused for a moment, as did the cook and Bunny who listened in. Then Vegeta smirked as he connected the dots.

_You will soon be free my friend  
So do not worry any more  
The king will let you out of here,_

The pig, Oolong steps forward, his anxiously gone now that he has heard his friend's verdict._  
_

_Next the baker rose to tell his dream  
Hoping it would have a similar theme_

He stands before Vegeta and tells his dream of confusion as Vegeta listens.

_There I was standing with baskets of breads  
High in the sky I saw birds overhead  
Who flew to my baskets and ate every slice  
Give me the message - like his would be nice  
_

Vegeta looks at the pig, his face stern. This was not good news.

_Sad to say your dream is not  
The kind of dream I'd like to get  
Pharaoh has it in for you,  
Your execution date is set  
Don't rely on all I said I saw  
It's just that I have not been wrong before_

Vegeta turns as the cage rises and the pig and cat disappear into the darkness just as flashing lights filled the room. The people in the cloaks fill the room, their cloaks gone and now replaced with bright, colorful cloths.

_Go, go, go Vegeta you know what they say  
Hang on now Vegeta you'll make it some day  
Sha la la Vegeta you're doing fine  
You and your dream coat ahead of your time  
Go, go, go Vegeta you know what they say  
Hang on now Vegeta you'll make it some day  
Sha la la Vegeta you're doing fine  
You and your dream coat ahead of your time  
_

Everyone dances around as Kami appears in the group. He dances with Bunny as Vegeta stands to the side, obviously not into dancing. The others dance around him as he stares at them disdainfully.

_Go, go, go, go  
Go, go, go, go  
Go, go, go, go  
Go, go, go, go  
Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go  
Vegeta you know what they say  
Hang on now Vegeta you'll make it some day  
Sha la la Vegeta you're doing fine  
You and your dream coat ahead of your time_

Go, go, go, go, go, go, go Vegeta you know what they say  
Hang on now Vegeta you'll make it some day  
Sha la la Vegeta you're doing fine  
You and your dream coat ahead of your time

Vegeta joins in the song for two seconds.

_Ahead of my time_

Ahead of your time

Ahead of my

Time


	10. Chapter 10

Bunny sat on a chair in the middle of the stage, red curtains beside her and behind her.

_Pharaoh, he was  
A powerful man  
With the ancient world  
In the palm of his hand  
To all intents and purposes he  
Was Planet Ice with a capital I  
Whatever he did  
He was showered with praise  
If he cracked a joke  
Then you chortled for days  
No-one had rights or a  
Vote but the king  
In fact you might say  
He was fairly right-wing  
When Pharaoh's around,  
Then you get down on the ground  
If you ever find yourself near Frieza  
Get down on your knees_

The children's voice rise as they begin to sing along with Bunny.

_A Pharaoh's story,  
A Pharaoh's story  
A Pharaoh's story,  
A Pharaoh's story_

Now Bunny stands, her face smiling as she hides behind the chair.

_Down at the other  
End of the scale  
Vegeta is still  
Doing time in jail  
For even though he is  
In with the guards  
A lifetime in prison  
Seems quite on the cards  
But if my analysis of  
The position is right  
At the end of the tunnel  
There's seems a glimmer of light  
For all of a sudden  
Indescribable things  
Have shattered the sleep  
Of both peasants and kings  
Strange as it seems,  
There's been a run of crazy dreams  
And a man who can interpret  
Could go far - could become a star_

The children once again join in as Bunny throws the chair from her and moves toward the children.

_Could be famous,  
Could be a big success  
Could be famous,  
Could be a big success_

Strange as it seems  
There's been a  
Run of crazy dreams  
And a man who can interpret  
Could go far  
Could become a star  


The children now sing alone as they stand up, the teachers around them swaying.

_Could be famous,  
Could be a big success  
Could be famous,  
Could be a big success  
Strange as it seems  
There's been a  
Run of crazy dreams  
And a man who can interpret  
Could go far_

Ah  
Could become a star  
Could be famous,  
Could be a big success  
Could be famous,  
Could be a star

"I would never sing with a bunch of sissies and I sure as hell would never be in any prison!!"

"Now Vegeta, you need to remember that this is a play and not real." Vegeta grumbles as he stalks out of the room.


	11. Chapter 11

The children follow Bunny up some stairs that led to a large silver throne where a shadowed figure sat. Several guards of different races and species sat around him. Others walked up the stairs behind the children. Most of them were either male guards or female whores.

_Guess what? In his bed Pharaoh  
Had an uneasy night  
He had had a dream that pinned him  
To his sheets with fright  
No-one knew the meaning of this dream  
What to do, whatever could it mean?  
Then his butler said_

The small cat levitated over to the throne.

_I know of a bloke in jail  
Who is hot on dreams,  
Could explain old Pharaoh's tale_

Pharaoh said

_Well fetch this Vegeta man  
I need him to help me if he can _

Pleasure slaves danced before him as guards kept watch around him. Frieza stepped out of the dark, his red eyes glowing.

_Poor, poor Pharaoh,  
What'cha gonna do  
Dreams are haunting you, hey,  
What'cha gonna do_

Two guards enter the small circle with a bound Vegeta between them. He glowers up at the Pharaoh as he approaches.

_Chained and bound, afraid, alone  
Joseph stood before the throne_

_My service to Pharaoh has begun  
Tell me your problems, mighty one_


	12. Chapter 12

Frieza stepped forward next to Vegeta and with a frown he began his song.

_Well I was wandering along by the banks of the river  
When seven fat sows came up out of the Bile, uh-huh  
And right behind these fine healthy animals came  
Several other sows, skinny and vile, uh-huh  
Well the thin sows ate the fat sows which I  
Thought would do them good, uh-huh  
But it didn't make them fatter like such  
A monstrous supper should_

Vegeta shrugged his shoulders as Frieza moved even more away from him, his whores and soldiers danced around them. The women wore see through material with hand marks on the material covering their most private areas. The soldiers were armored in white and black breastplates with black, blue or red spandex while Vegeta now stood in just a white spandex briefs, his body rippled with muscles.

_Well the thin sows were as thin  
As they had ever, ever, ever been  
Well this dream has got me baffled  
Hey, Vegeta, won't you tell me what it means?_

_Well you know that Lords ain't stupid  
But I don't have a clue  
So don't be cruel Vegeta  
Help me I beg of you _

Frieza powered up slightly to let Vegeta know that he was not begging him in any way; he was telling him. Vegeta just scowled as he sat down, his body glowing slightly. Frieza sat down next to him and yanked him closer, which caused Vegeta's face to change from made to sickened.

_Well I was standing doing nothing in a field out of town  
When I saw seven beautiful ears of corn, uh-huh  
They were ripe, they were golden and  
You've guessed it,  
Right behind them came seven other ears  
Tattered and torn, uh-huh_

_Well the bad corn ate the good corn  
They came up from behind yes they did  
Now Vegeta here's the punch line  
It's really gonna blow your mind_

_Well the bad corn was  
As bad as it had ever, ever, ever been  
Well this dream has got me all shook up  
Treat me nice and tell me what it means_

The guards crowded around Vegeta and they stood him up as Frieza stood. They pulled their 'ki' guns and shoved them in his sides, the barrels sparking with unreleased energy.

_Hey, hey, hey Vegeta  
Won't you tell poor Lord Frieza  
What does this crazy dream mean?  
Oh yeah_


	13. Chapter 13

Vegeta stood up, a smirk on his handsome face. He grabs Frieza, making the tyrant growl and the guards shove their guns farther into his tan skin.

Seven years of bumper crops are on their way  
Years of plenty, endless wheat and toms of hay  
Your farms will boom, there won't be room  
To store the surplus food you grow  
After that, the future doesn't look so bright  
Planet Ice's luck will change completely overnight  
And famine's hand will stalk the land  
With food an all-time low  
gracious Lord, there is no doubt  
What your dreams are all about  
All these things you saw in your night clothes  
Are a long-range forecast for your farmers

Vegeta stood next to Bunny now who had come to stand behind the group of warriors. She smiles brightly, unaware of the auras blazing around her as she pushes everyone aside so that she can stand next to Vegeta. Vegeta smirked over her head at Frieza and the guards.

And I'm sure it's crossed your mind  
What it is you have to find  
Find a man to lead you through the famine  
With a flair for economic planning  
But who this man could be  
I just don't know  
Who this man could be  
I just don't know  
Who this man could be  
I just don't know


	14. Chapter 14

Frieza walks down the steps to stand in front of Vegeta, all of the guards standing around the trio. _  
_

_Well stone the crows,  
This Sayian is a clever kid  
Who'd have thought that fourteen sows  
Could mean the things he said they did?  
Vegeta, you must help me further;  
I have got a job for you  
You shall lead us through this crisis -  
You shall be my number two_

_Frieza told his guards to fetch  
A chisel from the local store  
Whereupon he ordered them  
To cut the chains that Vegeta wore  
Vegeta got a royal pardon  
And a host of splendid things  
A chariot of gold, a cloak,  
A medal and some signet rings  
_

With a flick of Frieza's pale hand the guards were gone and back again with an object to free Vegeta from his confines. Things were brought for Vegeta to wear and food was palced before him to eat as Bunny walked in front of the whole group with the whores.

_Vegeta -  
Frieza's number two  
Vegeta -  
Planet Ice looks to you_

_Vegeta -  
Frieza's number two  
Vegeta -  
Planet Ice looks to you_

Vegeta stood before slaves who were moving food and harvests and placing them in a large storage center. They were busy building another one next to it and several more behind it since they had been provided with such large harvests theses past years. This was good for Vegeta for it meant that he would live on and become the successor to Frieza's throne when he died.

_Seven summers on the trot  
Were perfect just as Vegeta said  
Vegeta saw that food was gathered  
Ready for the years ahead  
Seven years of famine followed  
Planet Ice didn't mind a bit  
The first recorded rationing  
In history was a hit_

All the whores moved to surround Vegeta while he stood overlooking his progress. Frieza stood off in the shadows with two very pissed off males named Zarbon, Frieza's ex-second in command and Dodoria, Frieza's ex-third in command; both of them had been bumped down one peg each. Frieza did not like the way his whores wanted Vegeta, but there was one girl, not one of the whores, who watched Vegeta with some interest. She had blue hair that fell down her back and past her butt. She wore a white spandex suit that was covered with a thin cobalt dress that matched her big eyes.

_Vegeta how can we ever say  
All that we want to about you  
We're so glad that you came our way  
We would have perished without you  
_

Frieza stepped forward, leaving the two losers to themselves. He pulled Vegeta close to him as he shoved the women away from them with Vegeta's help.

_Vegeta we are the perfect team  
Old buddies, that's you and me  
I was wise to have chosen you  
You'll be wise to agree  
_

Once again the women shoved their Lord away as they came onto Vegeta again. He looked at them in disgust as he tried to shove them away from him. The blue haired girl moves closer to him as she watches him.

_Vegeta how can we ever say  
All that we want to about you  
We're so glad that you came our way  
We would have perished without you  
_

Frieza shoved the girls away as he stepped next to Vegeta, who now noticed the blue haired girl watching him.

_We were in a jam  
Would have baffled Kold  
But now we're a partnership  
It's just a piece of cake  
_

The women come around him, but before they could touch him Frieza blast them away from him, blood going everywhere. Some of the girls get up and walk away as they sing.

_Greatest man since Cooler  
Only goes to shoah  
_

Vegeta smirks over at the blue haired girl as she stares at him with a look on her face.

_Anyone from anywhere can make it  
If they get a lucky break  
_

Bunny steps forward as Frieza leaves and Vegeta walks over to the blue haired girl who beckons him over into the shadows.

_This could be a happy ending,  
Perfect place to stop the show  
Vegeta after all has gone  
About as far as he can go  
But I'm sure that Vegeta and  
His other sons have crossed your mind  
How had famine hit the family  
Vegeta left behind?_


	15. Chapter 15

Yamcha steps into the crowded tent with all the wives and his brothers, his face grim.

_Do you remember the good years in Vegeta-sei?  
The summers were endlessly gold  
The fields were a patchwork of clover  
The winters were never too cold  
We'd stroll down the boulevards together  
And everything round us was fine  
_

Vegeta sits at the head of the table with all the wives around him, his face pale and sad looking. He looks like he has ages more than 14 years and even though he is only in his late 50's he looks like he is 80.

_Now the fields are dead and bare  
No joie de vivre anywhere  
Et main tenant we drink a bitter wine  
_

The brothers sit across from their father, Yamcha now joining them at the long table.

_Those Vegeta-sei days we used to know  
Where have they gone, where did they go?  
Eh bien, raise your berets  
To those Vegeta-sei days  
_

Gohan stands up now with a glass of wine in his tan hand. His eyes are glassy with memories.

_Do you remember those wonderful parties?  
The splendor of Vegeta-sei's cuisine  
Our extravagant, elegant soirees  
The gayest the Bible has seen  
It's funny but since we lost Vegeta  
We've gone to the other extreme  
No-one comes to dinner now  
We'd only eat them anyhow  
I even find I'm missing Vegeta's dreams_

Gohan sits down with the rest of the brothers as they belt out another chorus.

_Those Vegeta-sei days we used to know  
Where have they gone, where did they go?  
Eh bien, raise your berets  
To those Vegeta-sei days  
_

Kakarot stands up now, his face serious, but smirking too.

_It's funny but since we lost Vegeta  
We've gone to the other extreme  
Perhaps we all misjudged the lad  
Perhaps he wasn't quite that bad  
And how we miss his entertaining dreams  
_

He now sits down as they once again break out in song.

_Those Vegeta-sei days we used to know  
Where have they gone, where did they go?  
Eh bien, raise your berets  
_

Bardock stands up and raises his glass as the brothers follow suit. Their father gets up with one of his wives and they begin to dance around the room slowly as they remember the better days of their youth and splendor. The other wives join the brothers, except for Gohan who watches them dance. Soon the festivities are ending as Vegeta and his wife go off into their own room.

_To those Vegeta-sei days_

_Eh bien, raise your berets  
To those Vegeta-sei days_


	16. Chapter 16

Bunny walks over to the tent, the morning light creeping over the hills and the brothers were out sitting in the sand watching one lone sheep.

__

So back in Vegeta-sei the future looked rough  
Vegeta's family were finding it tough  


The brothers look up at her and stand, the sheep forgotten for the moment.

__

For the famine has caught us unprepared  
We are thin  
We are ill  
We are getting scared  
It's enough to make anyone weep  
We are down to our very last sheep  


Bardock stands out from the group, the sun hitting him in the eyes and making him squint. The light hits the sands around them making the area start to warm up quickly.

__

We will starve if we hang around here  


Nappa stands forward, his bald head shinning in the light.

__

But in Ice there's food going spare  


Cauliflower stepped up next to his brothers, his face excited as he thought of the foods he began to name off.

__

They've got corn  
They've got meat  
They've got fruit and drinks  


Turles stepped forward now and put his arms around his brothers.

__

And if we have the time  
We could see the fights  


The brothers hopped in a pod and were off to Planet Ice where they were led to Vegeta's house.

__

So they finally decided to go  
Off to Ice to see brother Vegeta  
So they all lay before  
Vegeta's feet

The brothers bowed down to Vegeta, all of them unaware that he was their lost brother.

__

Mighty prince, give us something to eat  


Vegeta smirked as he looked down on his brothers, his blue haired mate next to him. She smiled up at her man as he turned to her.

__

Joseph found it a strain  
Not to laugh because  
Not a brother among them  
Knew who he was  


He pulled her aside and after telling her who they were sent her off to assist in his plan.

__

I shall now take them all for a ride  
After all they have tried fratricide


	17. Chapter 17

Vegeta seems to space off for a moment as he goes back to his younger days. We see him as he dreams in his bed and we see what he dreams, the corn and the stars as the circle around him.

__

I dreamed that in the fields one day,  
The corn gave me sign  
Your eleven sheaves of corn  
All turned and bowed to mine  
I dreamed I saw eleven stars,  
The sun the moon and sky  
Bowing down before my star,  
And now I realize why  


His relaxed face now gone he turns to his brothers and with a sneer growls out…

_How do I know where you came from?  
You could be spies  
Telling me that you are hungry -  
That could be lies  
How do I know who you are?  
Why do you think I should help you?  
Would you help me?  
Why on earth should I believe you?  
I've no guarantee_

The brothers begin to grovel before him as he kicks some of them back, his dark eyes scanning the men before him with anger and malice. They look up at him, the fear almost palpable as they beg for their lives, for the substance to live and for their father.

__

Grovel, grovel, cringe, bow, stoop, fall  
Worship, worship, beg, kneel, sponge, crawl  


They sit up now, all of them still on their knees as they look up at Vegeta, who even now they cannot recognize him. Vegeta moves to the center of the room as the brothers grovel and bow before him.

__

We are just eleven brothers,  
Good men and true  
Though we know we count for nothing  
When up next to you  
Honesty's are middle name  
Life is slowly ebbing from us,  
Hope's almost gone  
It's getting very hard to see us  
From sideways on  


Once again they begin to grovel, but this time Bunny joins them with their song and their groveling. Vegeta watches them with slanted eyes.

__

Grovel, grovel, cringe, bow, stoop, fall  
Worship, worship, beg, kneel, sponge, crawl  


Vegeta smirks now as he walks over to where his mate is standing, her arms full with a tray that has a jug of wine and several goblets. Behind her are several other female slaves who have chests made of cherry wood. He stands before them now with Bulma by his side and the women around them.

__

I rather like the way you're talking,  
Astute and sincere  
Suddenly your tragic story  
It gets me right here  


The brothers huddled together as they smile at each other.

__

This is what we hoped he'd say  


Vegeta opens one of the chests and then another as Bulma hands each of the brothers a goblet with wine.

__

All this tugging at my heartstrings  
Seems quite justified  
I shall give you what you came for  
And lots more beside  


The brothers bow at Bulma and at Vegeta as they drink their wine and eat on some food that has been handed to them.

__

Grovel, grovel, cringe, bow, stoop, fall  
Worship, worship, beg, kneel, sponge, crawl

Thank you, thank you, cringe, bow, stoop, fall  
Worship, worship, beg, kneel, sponge, crawl  


Bunny walked over to her daughter and Vegeta while smiling.

__

Vegeta handed them sack loads of food  
And they groveled with base gratitude  


The slaves smiled as Vegeta walked behind the brothers as they ate. They looked at him causing him to pause before continuing to eat. Vegeta walked over to Gohan's bag and placed a golden cup in his bag of goodies.

__

Then, unseen, Vegeta crept out around the back  
And planted a cup in young Gohan's sack  


Bunny stood off to the side as the brothers hefted their food and items. They looked back as Vegeta came out of his house, Bulma on his heels.

__

When the brothers were ready to go  
Vegeta turned to them all  
With a terrible stare and said

No No No No No


	18. Chapter 18

Vegeta threw an energy blast before the group causing them to step back in fear and shock. He landed before them as guards came up from behind them.

_Stop, you robbers -  
Your little number is up  
One of you has stolen  
My precious golden cup  
_

Vegeta began to overturn the sacks as the brothers watched in uncertainty, knowing one of them would do that, but knowing that it was not them.

Vegeta started searching  
Through his brothers' sacks  
Everyone was nervous,  
No-one could relax

The children stood up on their seats as they cried out…

Who's the thief?  
Who's the thief?  
Who's the thief?  
Who's the thief?

Bunny stepped down from the stage and with the children joining in inquired…

Is it Radditz? No.  
Is it Kakarot? No.  
Is it Nappa? No.  
Is it Brolly? No.  
Is it Bardock? No.  
Is it Cauliflower? No.  
Is it Goku? No.  
Who's the man?  
Is it Turles? No.  
Is it Yamcha? No.  
Is it Goten? No.  
Is it him?

Vegeta stands in front of Gohan, his eyes cold as he looks at his brother, the youngest now since his disappearance. The children chant out…

Could it be, could it be  
Could it be, could it be  
Could it be, could it be

Bunny looks to the children.

Could it possibly be Gohan?

Gohan overturns his own bag in confidence that he has not done this deed that he and his brothers have been acused of. A golden goblet rolls out of the bag and onto the ground by Vegeta's gold tipped boots. The children cry out…

Yes. Yes. Yes.

Vegeta grabs his brother by the collar of his blue shirt and inches from his face spits out…

Gohan, you nasty shit,  
Your crime has shocked me to the core  
Never in my whole career  
Have I encountered this crap before

He flings Gohan away from him and the guards run forward, all of them aware of what was really going on.

_  
Guards, seize him! Lock him in a cell  
Throw the key into the Cryle as well  
_

Bunny walks back on stage, the brothers all staring in shock before falling to their knees.

Each of the brothers fell to his knees

With tugs on his cape they beg for their brother's life.

Show him some mercy, oh mighty one please  
He would not do this, he must have been framed  
Jail us and beat us, we should be blamed.


	19. Chapter 19

_  
_The brothers run to their brother's side, all of the guards falling back as the brothers shove them aside.

_Oh no - not he  
How can you accuse him is a mystery  
Save him - take me  
Gohan is straighter than the tall palm tree  
_

Goku and Goten come forward dancing around Vegeta.

_I hear the steel drums sing their song  
They're singing man you know you've got it wrong  
I hear the voice of the yellow bird  
Singing in the tree this is quite absurd  
Oh yes_

The other brothers sing in the background as they still stand around their youngest brother.

_Oh yes  
_

_Goku and Goten…_

_It's true  
_

_Brothers…_

_It's true  
_

Goku and Goten…

_Gohan is straighter than the big bamboo  
No ifs  
_

_Brothers…_

_No ifs  
_

Goku and Goten…

_No buts  
_

Brothers…

_No buts  
_

Goku and Goten...

_Gohan is honest as coconuts  
Sure as the tide wash the golden sand  
Gohan is an innocent man  
Sure as bananas need the sun  
We are the criminal guilty ones_

_Oh no_

Vegeta glares at the pair as they try to offer him a drink which is taken by Bunny who smacks the brother's for taking it from her in the first place.

_Oh no  
_

_Not he  
_

The female slaves come out and join the brothers in their song.

_Not he  
How you can accuse him is a mystery  
_

Goten and Goku…

_Save him  
_

Brothers and Female Ensemble…

_Save him  
_

Goten and Goku…

_Take me  
_

Brothers and Female Ensemble…

_Take me  
Gohan is straighter than the tall palm tree  
_

_The brothers all stand together now and Gohan hides behind them, but none stand up to Vegeta as he shoves each brother aside separately. The women still sing in the background as the brothers get up and hover near, but away from the obviously mad._

_Oh no  
Not he  
How can you accuse him is a mystery  
Save him  
Take me_

Gohan stands there all by himself now, afraid of what is about to happen to him. Vegeta raises his hand, an energy blast ready in his hand. The brothers run to save their brother.


	20. Chapter 20

_  
_Bunny looked on as Vegeta's face softened, his mask gone as he pulled his young brother close, the ball of energy gone. The brothers skidded to a halt in bewilderment.

__

Vegeta knew by this his brothers now were honest men  
The time had come at last to reunite them all again

He turned to them, his face relaxed. He threw away his cape as the brothers looked at him strangely and Gohan cowered next to him.

__

Can't you recognize my face? Is it had to see  
That, Vegeta, who you thought was dead, your brother  
Is me?

The brothers looked at him in shock as it hit them that this was their long lost brother, the one that they had tried to get rid of.

__

Vegeta, Vegeta, is it really true?  
Vegeta, Vegeta, is it really you?

The brothers ran to his side and hugging they were joined by Bulma, who next to her was even more food. Vegeta introduced them to her and then a small boy about three was brought to them. His lavender hair swayed around his face as he looked up at them, but his matching tail let you know that he was indeed Sayian.

_Weeks later…_

_Ensemble_

So Vegeta came to Ice,  
No longer feeling old  
And Vegeta came to meet him  
In his armor made  
Of gold  
Of gold  
Of gold  
Of gold

Vegeta stood before his son, a small bundle in his arms, the colors bright and worn as the father had never let it out of his sight. The wives stood around him all in white dresses. Vegeta held onto the cloth as his son stood one foot before him. Next to Vegeta was Bulma with Trunks. Introductions were made and then the music began.

_  
I closed my eyes, drew back the curtain  
To see for certain what I thought I knew  
Far far away, someone was weeping  
But the world was sleeping  
Any dream will do  
_

Vegeta was joined on stage by all the children as the music grew louder.

__

I wore my coat, with golden lining  
Bright colours shining, wonderful and new  
And in the east, the dawn was breaking  
And the world was waking  
Any dream will do

A crash of drums

A flash of light

My golden coat flew out of sight

The colours faded into darkness  
I was left alone

May I return to the beginning  
The light is dimming, and the dream is too  
The world and I, we are still waiting  
Still hesitating, any dream will do  
Still hesitating, any dream will do

May I return to the beginning  
The light is dimming, and the dream is too  
The world and I, we are still waiting  
Still hesitating, any dream will do  
Give me my coloured coat,  
My amazing coloured coat  
Give me my coloured coat,  
My amazing coloured  
Coat

Now Vegeta stands with the multicolor cloth as he puts it around his mate.

Authors Note: I know that this is not what you were exspecting, but I just felt like doing this one day and well… this is it. I know it could be better, but this one was truly just for the hell of it. I hope that some enjoyed it and I thank the ones that did leave reviews. MUCH MUCH THANKS!! Also, I do not own Vegeta, Bulma or any other DB/Z/GT cast and Mr. Weber own the songs seen here today. I would like to thank him for making all of his songs for I love them all and I even have a CD collection which introduced me to Joseph. Thanks to him and all my reviews and for the creation of Dragonball/Z/GT!!


End file.
